


Anna and Simcoe smutshot book

by jamilton_slut



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Kinky, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamilton_slut/pseuds/jamilton_slut
Summary: Just... what the title says
Relationships: John Graves Simcoe/Anna Strong





	1. Workplace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how does one summarize smut

_**Boss! and Dom! Anna** _  
_**Employee! and Sub! Simcoe** _  
_**Contains: grinding, public place, praising, spanking, overstimulation and degrading.  
** **Please be nice about the smut, it sucks, I know, but it was fun to write :]** _

"Miss Strong?" I said, knocking on my boss' office door.

"Come in, Mr. Simcoe." She replies. I walk in holding a warm mug of coffee with 3 scoops of sugar and a splash of cream. She looks up from her desk and smiles at me. Her hair is in a bun on the top of her head and she is wearing a white loose blouse. That's all I can see since she's still sitting down. I place the coffee on her desk and smile at her. "Do you need anything? Thank you for the coffee." She says.

"No ma'am." I reply. "You're welcome, I hope I made it correctly."

She takes a sip and sighs. "Yes, you did. While you're in here, why don't we talk about your work performance."

I gulp, I've been slacking off. My fiancé just left me and my dog passed away. It's been hard and affecting my work life. "What about it?"

"You've been slacking, Mr. Simcoe." She sighs, looking at some papers.

"Ma'am, with all do respect, a lot of things have been going on." I say, taking a seat in a chair across from her desk.

She nods and dismisses me, I hang around though. "Mr. Simcoe I said you can leave."

"Why would I leave when I can stay and admire such a pretty face?" I smile.

"That isn't very professional-"

"I'm just being honest. You're very lovely ma'am."

"Shut up, Simcoe." She says, sounding a little flustered.

"Make me." I spit out, smirking.

"You want me to make you? Go lock the door." She says, glaring daggers into my eyes, making me blush. I nod and walk over to the door and lock it. When I turn back around, shes sitting on her desk facing me. Her legs are slightly open and her hands are softly patting her thighs over her plaid skirt. She uses her fingers to signal me over and I obey. "Good boy."

"Th-thank you." I reply, feeling my pants tighten. She notices and smiles.

"You like being called a good boy?"

I nod.

"Why don't you be a good boy for your mistress and grind on me, hm?" She says.

I nod again.

"Use your words, slut."

I moan at the title and nod again. "Yes ma'am." I try to figure out how I'm supposed to grind on her and she seems to notice my confusing, she pulls my tie, making me slightly fall closer to her, she then places her knee between my legs and starts rubbing it on my clothed dick. I moan again and my knees buckle, she stops moving her leg and I whine at the loss of movement before starting to grind myself against her.

"Such a slut, didn't even ask permission." She spits. My hips buck up, causing me to grind down harder and I gasp loudly.

Suddenly, it hits me that I'm grinding on my boss. I pull away and walk to the couch in the corner, sitting down and placing my head in my hands. I sit there for a bit before I feel someone sitting next to me.

"Did I go to far?" She asks.

"No, I've just wanted this for so long and it's finally happening... but this is your office... we're at work..." I sigh. "I want this so bad, I just... I don't know, I'm sorry."

"Do you want to stop?" She asks. "We can act like nothing happened and you can go fix your problem."

I giggle and blush "No, I'm just paranoid."

"Ah, don't be. Walls are soundproof." She smiles and kisses my cheek.

"Ah... Can I continue what I was doing, mistress?" I ask, moving so I'm on her lap. She nods and I start grinding against her again. She places her hand on my cheek and leans up to kiss me. I kiss back, of course, and she bites my lip. Before I can tell what's happening, she flips us over so she's now on my lap, grinding down on me.

"You were being such a needy bitch earlier... I think I should punish you." She says, a blush rises to my cheeks and I nod. She gets off my lap and I sit up. She sat down next to me and signaled to her lap. Lay down, knees on the ground." I comply and she yanks my hair, causing me to look at her. "Count and thank me or we'll restart. Cum and I'll make you walk around with a cock ring on all day tomorrow and if you want me to stop say red." She instructs.

"H-how many?" I ask her.

"25." She replies, rubbing my clothed ass before drawing her hand back and spanking me.

I yelp "1... Thank you ma'am..."

She does it again.

"2... Thank you ma'am!"

After about 15 spanks I moan loudly. "Miss I'm so close, please."

"No. You know what happens if you cum." She says.

"I-I can't hold on anymore, please!"

In reply, she spanks me again and I cum in my pants. "I-I'm sorry miss..."

"Bad boy. Tomorrow I expect you to be wearing a cock ring. I'll call you in here and you'll have to prove it." She says.

I nod and she pulls me on her lap, she starts palming me through my pants and I moan loudly. "H-hurts ma'am."

"You know what to say if you want me to stop." She says before she starts to bite gently on my neck. I moan at the contact. Before long I grow hard again. "Lay down on the couch, darling." She says.

"Yes ma'am.." I say, leaning back onto the couch and resting my head on the arm. She takes off my pants and pulls down my boxers slightly, letting my dick pop out. I gasp as the cold air hits it. "W-what are you going to do?" I ask.

"I'm going to suck you off darling, then I'm going to ride you. Is that alright?" She asks.

"Yes! Please!" I moan at the idea. She smirks and crawls down my legs and takes me into her mouth. I bite my lip and place my hand in her hair, she reaches around her head to take her brown hair down so I can pull on it. Suddenly, she deep throats me and swallows around me. I moan loudly at the feeling and she speeds up. "C-close." I moan out.

"Already? You're going to have to wait, whore." She says. I nod and she sits up and moves her panties to the side. She lines herself up with my dick and slowly sinks down onto it. I gasp at how tight she is and buck my hips up into her, causing her to moan softly. "You're such a good boy. I'm sorry for being so ah- rough."

"I-I like rough... I like being used..." I blush. She speeds up and I place my hands on her hips.

"Aw, the poor slut thought I'm actually sorry. It's fun to see the person who's usually cocky and outgoing be all shy." She says, making me blush more.

"P-please miss, let me cum, please."

"You're gonna be a good boy?" She asks. I nod fast and she pulls off of me and slides off my lap. I look at her confused and she starts sucking me off again. "Cum for me, darling."

I moan loudly, cumming in her mouth and she swallows. She pulls off me with a 'pop' and smiles at me.

"Hi..." I smile.

"You did so good, go home and clean yourself up, ok? Get some new pants on. I don't think it'd be comfortable to walk around with cum in your pants for the next 4 hours." She giggles softly. I nod in response and go to leave. "Wait" she says, stopping me. I turn to look at her and she kisses me.

"Goodbye Miss. Strong" I smile. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Anna, my name is Anna."

"See you tomorrow then, Anna." I giggle softly, walking out and running to my car before anyone can ask why my hair is a mess and why there's a wet stain in my pants. I feel my phone buzz and I pick it up and look to see a text from my friend Lafayette.

 **Lafayette** : Soooooo, you and Miss. Strong? 👀 👀

I just smiled at his text and placed my phone in the cup holder and drove home, humming a song that was playing on the radio. Tomorrow is going to be fun.


	2. Maid outfit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know how to summarize these- Uh...

**_Fem!Simcoe_ **  
**_Contains: cross dressing , mommy kink , punishment , orgasm denial and thigh riding_ **

"Anna?" John asked Anna, walking into their shared room. He was carrying a black bag in one hand and his tie in the other.

"Yes, baby?" She replied, smiling, placing her book down and opening her arms to cuddle. 

"Can we try something new...?" He asked, blushing deeply and putting his tie down and keeping the bag in his hand. "Like.. in bed?" 

"New? Like what angel?" Anna replied, watching her boyfriend move to stand at the edge of the bed awkwardly. 

"You'll see, get out your favorite toys and I'll be back." John instructed, blushing. 

Anna nodded and walked to their shared closet as John walked into the bathroom. Anna pulled out handcuffs, a blindfold, a cock ring and a vibrator. She sat herself patiently on the bed and picked back up her book, flipping through the pages until she found her spot. About 5 minutes passed and she heard John softly say "fuck" and she walked to the bathroom door. 

"You alright?" She asked, knocking softly. 

"I- uh- Yeah..." John replied.

"What are you up too?" Anna asked.

"Nothing mommy..." He squeaked. Anna smiled and walked into the bathroom, what she saw could possibly be the hottest thing she has ever seen. John was sitting on the floor in a maid outfit and kitty ears, jerking himself off with a tail butt plug sitting on the floor next him. He looked up at her and blushed. "I-It's not what it looks like.." 

"Really?" Anna asked, smirking. 

"Mommy." John whined out, dragging out the y.

"Yeah?" She replied, looking down at him.

"I wasn't ready for you to see me!" 

"I'm sorry darling, you look very pretty." Anna assured before walking back out. "You're still getting punished for touching yourself without permission!" 

"But mommy it was part of the surprise!" John said, walking out into the room. Anna twirled her finger, instructing him to turn around. He followed instruction and softly twirled. The tail that was now in him softly shaking at the movement. "Please don't punish me!" 

Anna walked over to John with the cock ring in her hand, she slid it on him and he looked at her. "Your punishment is... you have to wear this pretty outfit all evening." She smiles, starting to jerk him off. His knees buckled and he moaned softly. 

"Mommy..." He moaned out, his breath hitching as Anna sped up her hand. "Please..." Anna took her hand away at that and smiled at him. "W-wait-"

"Nope. I'm going to go cook dinner, come with me." She giggled, walking out of the room with an uncomfortably hard John. 

John had made sure the plug was pressed right against his prostate, obviously not expecting punishment, so every time he moves, the plug shifts causing him to whimper softly. Anna instructed him to sit down and he does, sitting down quickly. "Ahh!" He moans loudly, jumping up and pouting, looking to Anna who was now laughing. He felt a deep blush rise to his face. "Not funny mommy!" 

"I'm sorry angel, be a good boy a sit, get comfortable-"

"How the fuck am I supposed to be comfortable with a hard plastic object in my ass??" John snapped before realizing what he said and how he said it. "I-I'm sorry m-" Before he could finish his sentence, he was pushed against the wall with a hand around his throat. 

"What did you just say?" She asked. 

"N-nothing mommy, I'm s-sorry!" He says, looking scared.

"That's what I thought." Anna spat. "Sit at the table and if you make any noise then I will take you over my knee right now." John nodded and she removed her hand from his throat, he ran over and sat on his chair at the table and bit his lip to stop himself from moaning. Anna smiled at him and walked into the kitchen to cook dinner. "I was thinking we can have tacos, what do you think?" She asked.

"Mmm.. Sounds g-good..." He replied, trying his best not to moan. Not touching himself was also a challenge, instead he played with his kitty ears to busy his hands. 

Dinner was a pain. He sat there like a good boy and ate his dinner, trying not to moan. Anna just smiled and attempted to hold a conversation with him, which went like this:

"How was your day?" Anna asked.

"G-good mommy~" John replied, moaning the word mommy. 

Long story short, John moaned more then he'd like to admit while eating and not because the food was good. 

"Since you've taken your punishment so well, why don't you grind on my thigh, baby?" Anna smiles. "You can take the plug out, but the cock ring stays on." 

John nodded, pulling the plug out of himself and whining at the empty feeling. He looked at Anna who looked impatient and he quickly sat himself on her thigh, starting to grind down quickly, moaning at the friction. Anna smiled and admired John and his breathy moans. "P-please mommy, let me cum!" 

"No. You can take the cock ring off, but no cumming." She replied, yanking his hair and forcing him to make eye contact with her.

"W-why?" John asked, taking off the cock ring and stopping his movements. 

"Because you were a bad boy and only good boys get to cum." Anna explained. "Go shower and get in some clothes, I swear if you cum in the shower I will spank you." 

John nodded and did as told. About 30 minutes later he walked out of their bedroom, still painfully hard, Anna smiled softly at him and opened her arms for cuddling. "I like that maid outfit on you." She said, playing with his hair.

"I like when you let me cum." John mumbled. 

"Complain and I'll put a cage on you." Anna threatened.

"I-I mean, I'm glad you liked it, mommy." 

Anna chuckled. "You did well angel." 

"Thank you Anna, it's only because I have an amazing girlfriend."

She looked at the blindfold and handcuffs. "I didn't even get to use these!" 

John chuckled. "Next time I'll be a good boy..."


	3. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does one summarize smut, really, help me? Ummm... Abe catches Simcoe and Anna?

__**** Sub!Simcoe  
Dom!Anna  
Contains: just plain and simple, I’m to burnt to write kinky stuff right now- 

“Simcoe? What can I do for you?” I ask as the tall man walks into my bedroom above the tavern. 

“I’m going to rescue major Hewlett tomorrow, as I might not return, I’ve come to ask you… A favor?” He said, taking off his hat and warmly smiling at me. I flatten my skirt and smile back.

“Really?! Oh my! Whatever you’d like!” I smile happily. _I don’t really love Hewlett; I just don’t know how to tell him. I care about him as a friend and nothing more…_

“A kiss.” He states, looking me in the eyes and smirking.

“A-A what?” I feel a soft red blush rise to my cheeks, not because I’m flustered, but more because it’s a rather _odd_ request. 

“A kiss. As I said, I may not return, and I think it’s a fair trade. I might die fighting to get the man you love back, and you only have to give me one, tiny, kiss.” He whispers the last 3 words, moving his hand to my cheek, trailing his thumb down my cheekbone and bringing his thumb and pointer finger under my chin to direct me to make eye contact with him. I bite my lip, a habit when I’m nervous, and nod slowly. He smiles and leans in, softly pressing his soft lips to mine. I stand there awkwardly, and he wraps his arms around me, pulling me closer to him. _Fuck it_. I think before wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him back. 

Before I can tell what’s happening, he’s got me pressed against the wall while he feels up and down the back of my skirt. I push him off of me and smile, untying my dress. “This might make it easier, hm?” I say, teasingly slipping off the skirt.

“Anna...” He says hesitating a little bit and looking down as a small blush spread across his face. 

“Yes, John?” I ask, leading him to the bed and sitting him down next to me. 

“Control me, put me in my place. I-I like being- “ 

“You’re submissive?” I ask, cutting him off and smiling. He only nods in reply and I smile, moving my hand to his thigh. “Get undressed for me.” I instruct. He complies, standing up and removing his shirt, shoes and pants before sitting back on the bed. I stand up and remove my petticoat and corset along with my bloomers. He lets his eyes trail up and down my body and I smile at him. “Didn’t anyone ever tell you that staring is impolite?” He blushes and looks down at his lap, fiddling with his thumbs.

“Where do you want me, ma’am?” He asks.

“If I’m being honest, I’ve never domed before…” I blush. “I guess… lay down on the bed and I’ll ride you, or… something?” 

“You’re doing well, don’t worry Anna.” He reassures as he lays on his back. I climb onto the bed and sit myself on my knees next to him before teasingly running my fingers up and down his thighs, he gasps at the contact and I bring my hand up and wrap it around his cock, slowly starting to jerk him off. “Oh…” He says. 

“You like that?” I smile at him. He nods and bites his lip to stop himself from gasping. I take my hand away and spit on it before resuming my previous actions. He looks at me, his eyes helpless and his lip between his teeth. After a little while my wrist starts to hurt, so I remove my hand one last time. He looked up at me and pouted, like I had taken away his bayonet. I look at him as if to tell him to be patient. He whines softly and pouts, but his pout melts away as I climb onto his lap, I grab his cock and line it up with my entrance and slowly sink down onto him. We both moan at the same time and I start bouncing up and down on him, he grabs onto my breasts and I lean down to kiss him. Before long, I hear the door open and I scream before grabbing the bed sheet and covering John and I in it. I turn to see who it is and I see Abe glaring at both John and I. 

“Wait! Abe! I-It’s not what it looks like!” I say, getting off Simcoe, wrapping myself in the bed sheet and following Abe as he walks downstairs into the empty tavern. He grabs a drink and turns to me. 

“Really? Because it looks like you’re standing there, only dressed in a BED SHEET after I walked in on YOU riding SIMCOE.” He snapped before leaving, I just stare at the door, which was now closed, before walking back upstairs and into the bedroom.

“Is there anything I can do?” John asks me, I look up to see that he’s now dressed and his hard-on is very visible in his pants.

“You should probably leave.” I say, dropping the sheet and getting redressed. He nods and wishes me a good night. I tell him good night and I sit on my bed and think about what just happened.


End file.
